


Let's go see a movie!

by DaDooD



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Marvel Superheroes - Freeform, They go to see Spider-Man: homecoming, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDooD/pseuds/DaDooD
Summary: Diana is unsure what to think when Akko asks her on a date to the movies, but comes away from it understanding her girlfriend just a little bit better.





	Let's go see a movie!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea rolling around in my head ever since I saw Spider-Man: Homecoming back in July, but never really got around to writing it until a few days ago. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and if anyone was wondering where I got the idea of Akko being a marvel fan, it comes from a cute piece of art of her in a Marvel hoodie that I'm pretty sure was drawn by on of the animators, but for the life of me I can't find anymore.
> 
> EDIT: https://mobile.twitter.com/artbooksnat/status/850905343848787976  
> drawn by Shuhei Handa, a key animator and character designer at TRIGGER. Thank you to Avry in the comments for finding it!

It was quite the average Friday at Luna Nova. All the young witches looked forward to the weekend, meaning that the last class of the day was one that Diana found quite annoying to sit through. While she always found the curriculum of her magical numerology class engaging, she seemed to be in the minority in this sentiment. All around her, the other students were fidgeting in their seats, or whispering among themselves excitedly about their weekend plans. Even Hannah and Barbara, much to Diana’s annoyance, weren’t immune to the pre-weekend jitters. The two had seemingly given up on paying any attention at all to what the professor was saying, opting instead to flirt back and forth. While Diana was doing her best to tune them out, she caught something about the two of them planning a date, and how ‘absolutely beautiful’ Hannah thought Barbara looked when she laughed. Before she could even think about snapping at her teammates to perhaps focus on the lecture, Professor Badcock called for class to be over. The students hardly needed to be told twice, as they gathered their things and flew from their seats in record time. Diana sighed as she stood and collected her books, bidding her teacher a good weekend before exiting the classroom herself, Hannah and Barbara close behind. A few quiet hours in the library to go over her notes sounded perfect after the chatty class.

“What did you have planned for the weekend Diana?” Barbara asked, startling the young Cavendish out if her thoughts. Taking a second to compose herself, Diana mentally braced for the conversation she knew was coming.

“Well girls, I was thinking of going over my notes from the week and maybe getting in some light training.” The answer hadn’t even fully left her mouth before she heard her teammates groan. Diana frowned at the reaction, knowing she was about to get another lecture from her friends.

“Dianaaaa,” Hannah began with a slight whine. “You’re already the best witch this school has ever seen! Use your weekends to take a break, not study.” Barbara nodded in agreement with her girlfriends words.

“Yeah! You of all people deserve to do something fun!”

“Maybe I find studying fun.” the heiress retorted. Diana could almost feel the two of them shaking their heads in disapproval.

“No way. We are not letting you sit here cooped up in the library all weekend. Hannah said matter of factly.

Diana let out a sigh, but gave her teammates a small smile when she turned to face them. She knew they only wanted what was best for her, even if it could come off as overbearing sometimes. The two girls almost always agreed with what she said or did, but Diana knew that they were truly her friends when they put their foot down in case like this: where they thought her well being was at stake.

“And how do you intend to do that.” Diana asked coyly. Hannah and Barbara turned to look at one another before turning back to face their friend, a devious smile on both their faces.

“We’ll get that goofball girlfriend of yours to take you somewhere.” Barbara responded smugly, putting her hands on her hips. 

“There is no way that little dunce is gonna let you bury your nose in a book all day.” Hannah said, parroting her girlfriend’s stance.

Diana blushed fiercely at this, floundering through a response.

“Y-you’re gonna tell my girlfriend on me!?”

“That’s right!” Hannah stated. “We promised her we’d tell her when you’d refuse to let yourself take a break.”

Barbara nodded in response. “Team ‘Watch out for Diana’s well being’ takes their job very seriously.” She said. 

Despite her position, Diana couldn’t help but smile at this. Only but a few months ago, Hannah and Barbara wanted nothing to do with Akko, sparing time on her only to insult her. After the missile crisis however, the two had started to warm up to the boisterous Japanese girl, realising they had been wrong about her. This lead to several bouts of profuse apology, and a want to get to know her better. This was only amplified when Diana and Akko had started dating, to the point where Hannah and Barbara now considered Akko their partner in crime when it came to keeping Diana from overworking herself. Anytime they sensed she wasn’t sleeping enough, anytime they voiced a concern about her not eating enough, Hannah and Barbara would call Akko in for backup. While Diana could bring herself to ignore the worries of her teammates, she just couldn’t do the same to Akko.

“Fine,” the British girl said with a slight huff. “I’ll talk with Akko later today about maybe going out.” 

Seemingly satisfied with this answer, the other two girls nodded in unison. The three blue teammates gave a small jump, however as they heard a loud yell from the other end of the hallway.

“DIANA!!!!”

As if on cue, Diana saw her energetic girlfriend bounding towards her, a smile on her face. Hannah and Barbara shared a look of satisfaction, smirking at their friend.

“Speak of the devil. Well, it seems out work here is done. Come on Babs.” Taking her girlfriend’s hand in her own, Hannah turned to walk down the hall, towards the advancing red teamer. Barbara blushed slightly at the use of the nickname, putting a hand to her face as she followed. As they passed her, the two gave Akko a quick greeting before finally rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. As she approached Diana, Akko had a quizzical look on her face, tilting her head slightly.

“Hey Diana. What were you guys talking about?” The Japanese girl asked. 

Diana merely shook her head before responding, “Nothing. Forget about it.” At Akko’s unchanged facial expression she added, “...Was there something you wanted to tell me about?”

At her question Akko’s face lit up, any previous confusion gone, replaced with sheer joy.

“I wanted to know if you would go see a movie with me tomorrow!!” The shorter girl exclaimed brightly.

“I’m sorry, you want to do what?” Diana replied flatly.

“Woah what’s with the look?” Akko questioned at her girlfriend’s apparent skepticism.“All I asked is if you wanted to see a movie with me. Not if you would do my homework.” Grabbing her girlfriends hands excitedly and leaning towards her, she continued, “It’s one I’ve been dying to see!” 

“A...movie?” Diana questioned slowly. “Like...at one of those theaters?”

“Yeah! We can go to the one in town!”

Leaning back and dropping the other girl's hands, Akko turned to fish around in her pocket. Having retrieved what she was looking for, she swung her hand forward, showing Diana two movie tickets. 

 

“I already got tickets!” Handing one to the still slightly bewildered Diana, Akko rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. “I hope that doesn’t seem pushy or anything, I just really wanted to go, and since you're my girlfriend now and everything I thought it would be nice to take you…” The Japanese girl slowly trailed off, now tilting her head downward in embarrassment.

It was then that Diana realized that her silence up until this point must be coming off to the other girl as displeasure. While that was far from the truth, Diana would admit she was a bit hesitant to accept her girlfriend’s offer. It was simply something out of her element. Growing up in an old magical family, one that dated back centuries and largely ignored the technological advancement of normal humans, left her in the dark when it came to things like the cinema. Afterall, a screen with moving pictures on it was hardly anything noteworthy to a witch. Witches had been able to tell stories by conjuring moving images for ages. Why bother sitting in a dark room with dozens of other individuals just to see the same? Still, while she may not be super enthused with the idea, the last thing she wanted Akko to think was that she upset with her for suggesting it. Diana’s least favorite thing in the world had become seeing Akko frown.

“No!” Diana said hurriedly, and perhaps a little too loudly, as Akko jumped at the exclamation. “I’d love to go with you.” The British girl said, lowering her voice a bit. She gave a soft smile as she saw Akko’s eyes light up, and her earlier excitement return.

“Really?” The Japanese girl asked.

Diana couldn’t help but giggle before responding. “Really.”

“Yay!” Akko shouted as caught Diana in a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you sooooo much! You’re the best girlfriend in the world!” 

Diana couldn’t help but blush at this, and couldn’t help blushing harder when Akko leaned back and gently kissed her cheek. The next thing Diana knew, Akko was dashing down the hall, waving to her goodbye.

“I’ll come by your room at 1:00! Make sure to hang onto your ticket!” She called before turning a corner, and disappearing out of sight.

Diana looked down at the ticket that Akko had handed her minutes before, smiling before slipping it into her pocket. She let out a small sigh as she then continued on her way to the library. She shook her head as she tried to get her brain to turn to study mode. She would still get in some study time this afternoon, and no one was gonna stop that.

 _“I just can’t say no to her, can I?”_ She thought to herself as she walked. Hannah and Barbara were quite thrilled to hear later that night, that she did indeed have plans. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana Sighed as she check her reflection in the mirror for what was probably the 100th time in the past 30 minutes. She had no idea why she was being so nervous, as this was hardly her and Akko’s first date. For some reason though, remembering the spark in her girlfriend’s eyes the day before, Diana felt like this date was something special; that it was really important to Akko. And when something was important, Diana Cavendish made sure she was dressed the part. 

She hadn’t gone too fancy with the outfit, this was still a casual day at the movies after all, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t pull out one of her nicer garments. She wore a light blue sundress with a darker blue sash tied around her waist. While she hadn’t initially been too fond of the dress when she had bought it, Diana had definitely come around on it. It was comfortable to wear and well suited for situations like a casual afternoon with her girlfriend. Not to mention, it went well with the pair of white flats and purse she had chosen.

Part of her knew she was worrying for nothing, as Akko would almost certainly find her beautiful in whatever she wore, but a smaller, more insecure part of herself kept sending her back to her mirror, looking herself over. She was in the middle of touching up her lipstick for what was probably the hundredth time when there came a loud, energetic knock at the door. A knock that could only belong to her Akko.

Diana jumped at the knock, turning towards the door with a start. The blonde girl stole a quick look at the clock on her wall, seeing that it was indeed 1 PM. If Diana was being honest, she hadn’t expected her girlfriend to arrive on time. While Akko was far from a liar, it was hard to take any meeting times she set seriously, as the girl was notoriously late to almost everything. Leaving Diana quite surprised when she opened the door and indeed saw Akko standing there, a wide grin on her face.

“Good afternoon my lady,” Akko said with a goofy, exaggerated bow. “Are thou ready to embark to the theatre?”

Diana giggled at the girls antics before nodding in response.

“Yes, I am quite ready. Although I must say I’m impressed that you actually arrived on time.” Diana said as she stepped towards her, closing the door behind her. “When you said 1 o’clock I more expected you at 1:30,” she added teasingly. She couldn’t help but giggle again at the pout Akko made in response. The short brunette was honestly just too cute.

A fact that was made even more clear in the heiress’ mind by the outfit Akko was wearing. It wasn’t often that the students of Luna Nova got to wear casual wear, so Diana took every second of this moment to really appreciate it. The Japanese girl sported a pair of white shorts showing off a good deal of her legs. Diana blushed at this, forcing herself to not stay focused on that fact for too long. Her shirt was a gray, graphic tee depicting some red-clad character Diana was far from familiar with at the center. It seemed to be perhaps a size too big for the small Japanese girl, as she had it tied off at the back with a hair tie. On her feet, rather than the high uniform boots Diana was so accustomed to seeing her in, Akko wore a pair of sandals. Tied together with an adorable Shiny Chariot purse at her side, Diana truly thought her girlfriend was stunning.

“You look absolutely beautiful Akko.” Diana said dreamily, not realizing she had spoken aloud until she saw Akko blush brightly. Oh well. She wanted the other girl to know anyway.

Akko seemed to find a very sudden interest in the floor as looked down bashfully, her cheeks a flame.  
“Ehehehe thank you,” she said somewhat softly. “I spent a long time picking out an outfit this morning. I’m glad you like it.” 

With that Akko looked back up, meeting Diana’s gaze perfectly, a smile on her face.

“You look even better though. That dress really brings out your pretty eyes.”

Diana was almost caught off guard by the complement, fiddling with her purse strap as she averted her eyes slightly. Now it was he turn to blush a bright red as she tried not to stammer over her words.

“Thank you very much Akko, I’m glad you like it.”

Letting out a cough as she regained her composure, Diana held out a bent arm, waiting for her girlfriend to take it.

“Alright then. Shall we be on our way? I’m not entirely too familiar with the process, but these things run on a strict time frame don’t they.” 

Grinning widely at her, Akko glad took her arm, lacing her own around it.

“That they do!” Akko exclaimed loudly, almost seemingly proud at this fact. “The last thing we wanna do is be late.”

Diana nodded in agreement. While she wasn’t as geared up to see this movie as her girlfriend was, she hardly wanted to arrive tardy and miss-

“If we show up too late we won’t have time to get snacks!” 

Diana sighed inwardly, but couldn’t help but smile at this. Snacks taking such a high priority was simply such an Akko thing to do.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two girls dismounted from Diana’s broom outside the town, it occurred to the heiress that she actually had no idea what they were going to see. Hoping to shed some light on this fact, Diana asked Akko as they began their walk into town, and towards the theater. However, it was quite possible that Diana knew less about the movie after having asked. 

“We’re seeing...what now?” The platinum blonde asked utterly confused. 

This hardly seemed to deter Akko though, as her eyes seem to sparkle.

“Spider-Man! We are going to see Spider-Man!” Akko exclaimed excitedly as if Diana had any clue as to what that was. 

A movie about a man made of spiders? Or was it some half man half spider creature? Either option was hardly pleasant, and made Diana’s skin crawl. Why on earth would Akko want to see something like that? At Diana’s look of slight disgust, it finally dawned on her girlfriend that she was almost certainly completely lost.

“Yah know, Spider-Man. Like the comic book superhero Spider-Man!” With this Akko gestured to the character on her shirt. Looking at it closer, Diana could see that the hero in question was in fact hanging from a spider web, but he still hardly looked anything like a spider.

“I don’t see what's particularly spider-like about him,” Diana said. “He seems to just be a man in a jumpsuit.”

“You really have no idea who or what Spider-Man is?” Akko asked in disbelief. Diana felt herself frown at this, and the tips of her ears slightly burn.

“I’m sure you remember that I grew up in a very different environment then you did,” She said slightly irritably. “We don’t have much in the ways of comic book superheroes in witch culture.” She didn’t really know why Akko’s last statement had put her off so much, but seeing Akko’s excited smile from earlier fade into a frown made her regret it instantly. 

Perhaps it was just the idea of being out of the loop of something that rubbed her the wrong way. She was used to understanding the things people asked her, and being able to answer quickly and efficiently. She hadn’t really run into the barrier of simply not knowing things until she had gotten closer to Akko. There was just so much that the Japanese girl wanted to share with her, and so much of it Diana had never experienced before. This lead her to almost instinctively be defensive when it came to learning about them. Thinking back on it now, Diana remembered just how much of a nightmare it was when Akko had tried to teach her to use a smartphone a few weeks ago.

While it had started smoothly enough, with Akko telling her how to turn the phone on and how to unlock it, the whole thing had blown up almost immediately when an alarm on the device went off. This lead to Diana mashing her finger against every part of the screen, desperately trying to shut it off. Anytime that Akko had tried to offer her advice or turn it off herself Diana had snapped at her. It was hardly a fun time, and although she had apologized profusely to her girlfriend afterwards, Diana still felt terrible about the whole thing. Why did she have such a hard time accepting that sometimes she just didn’t know the answer? It was something, no matter how small, that Diana honestly had come to hate about herself, and now she had done it again, on a date noless.

“W-what I mean is…” Diana stuttered out in a much softer tone. “Is that I simply haven’t had a chance to become equated with the character.” Much to her relief, Akko seemed to perk back up at this.

“Well then I have some serious explaining to do!” The brunette said slamming her fist down into an open palm. “The last thing I want is for you to not enjoy the movie.” The excited sparkle from earlier had returned to Akko’s eyes as she prepared herself to launch into an explanation. 

“Alright, I guess we should start at the beginning.” She said, shooting Diana grin. “First things first, the comic book company Marvel produces a ton of comics about a ton of different superheros.” Akko explained. “And of these heroes, Spider-Man is hands down the coolest. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Diana nodded slowly as Akko explained, following along so far. Although she was certainly sure that last part was 100% Akko’s opinion.

“Spider-Man is the story of a high schooler from America named Peter Parker, about our age actually, who one day gets super powers!” Akko continued. “He gets the powers after he gets bitten by a radioactive spider! The powers let him do all kinds of cool stuff like crawl on walls, be super strong, move really fast, and even sense danger!” Akko said in a ramble. 

While she was thankful for the explanation, and it was quite adorable to see Akko geek out like this, Diana really wished that Akko would slow down. She was on the verge of getting lost already.

“So…,” Diana began slowly. “He got his, superpowers...after being bitten by a magic spider?”

“Ah ah ah. Not magic, radioactive.” Akko corrected.

“Right, radioactive.” Diana frowned a bit as she thought. “Is that...even possible?”

Akko shrugged at this. “Probably not, but it doesn’t have to be! That’s why it’s a comic book!”

Still perplexed, Diana continued, “and the abilities he got from this...radioactive spider, are those even things spiders do? I understand the wall crawling, but I don’t recall spiders having danger sense.”

Akko let out a groan before repeating, “That’s why it’s a comic book! Real life rules and logic don’t have to 100% apply.”

“Alright then, please continue.”

Needing no further encouragement, Akko continued her lecture. “Then, after his uncle is killed by a criminal, Peter decides to use his newfound powers for good! This is when he becomes the Spider-Man! Swinging around New York city, day and night stopping bad guys in their tracks!”

With the basics out of the way, Akko continued her Spider-explanation all the way to the theater, telling Diana all about Spider-Man. From what villains he fought, to who his love interests were, to what other heroes he teamed up with. That last part was particularly important to the movie they were about to see, Akko told her, as it was apparently a part of an entire series of superhero movies, each connected to the last. This concept sounded absolutely ridiculous to Diana.

“How am I supposed to understand this one then without having seen the others?” The British girl asked incredulously.

Akko merely giggled at this, and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. You might be a bit confused about some parts, but with my explanation you should get the gist of it.” 

“Lovely.”

While she was still more than a bit apprehensive about seeing a movie, let alone one she apparently wasn’t going to entirely understand, she couldn’t help but admit that she was starting to feel a bit excited as well. 

_“Maybe Akko’s rubbing off on me,”_ she thought smiling, far from opposed to the idea.

When they arrived at the theater, Akko took the reigns taking Diana’s hand in hers and leading them through the ticket check. Having already bought theirs in advance, Akko handed the employee her ticket eagerly and motioned for Diana to do the same. Handing her ticket over, the usher took it with a smile, ripping off a part and returning the stub. 

“Enjoy the show,” the woman said brightly. “And have a nice date,” she added slyly.

Diana felt herself blush at this, and stammered out a quick ‘thank you’ before rushing to follow after Akko, who had made a beeline for the snack counter. While she was contemplating whether she should be happy or embarrassed that she an Akko were apparently very obviously a couple, Akko was ordering a bucket of popcorn for them to share. Looking at the menu of offered movie snacks from popcorn to different candies, Diana couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at some of the prices.This seemed like an awfully suspicious amount of pounds to be charging for one box of candy. She didn’t really get a chance to say anything about it, because the next thing she knew Akko was handing her their popcorn to hold while she carried two drinks she had bought them. 

It dawned on her just then that Akko had payed not only for their movie tickets, but for their food as well. Diana could feel herself blush in embarrassment as she realized she hadn’t even offered to pay.

“Akko, I could pay you back for the snacks, since you payed for the tickets and all.” 

The words hadn’t even fully left the heiress mouth before Akko started to shake her head.

“Diana. I’m the one who asked you out on this date,” Akko stated. “What kind of lousy girlfriend would I be if I didn’t pay for my lady’s things?”

“Yes but-”

“No buts. I’m happy paying and that’s final! Now let’s go see a movie!” Akko shouted as she dashed off towards the theaters. 

Diana couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s excitement, and had to nearly shout to get her attention.

“Akko!” the heiress called, stopping the shorter girl in her tracks. “Didn’t the lady tell us to go to theater 12?”

“Yeah, and?” Akko asked confused.

Diana giggled again before pointing over her shoulder. “Don’t the signs say that theater 12 is that way?”

Akko blushed as she tried to laugh off her mistake.

“Oh yeah. I knew that.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t long after the two girls had found their seats, that the lights in the theater dimmed, and the previews began to play. Having never stepped foot into a movie theater, Diana thought that the movie itself was starting, and was very confused when short clips for what was obviously a different movie than the one Akko described started to play.

She Leaned over to her girlfriend and asked with a whisper, “Akko, what does this other film have to do with Spider-Man?” Diana could hear her girlfriend lightly giggle before responding.

“It doesn’t. Before every movie starts, they show previews for other ones coming out. Basically like a fancy commercial.”  
Diana nodded in response, even if the logic didn’t make much sense to her. What was the point of listing a start time if that wasn’t even when the real movie started? She didn’t really get a chance to ponder on it for much longer, because before she knew it Akko was whispering to her that the previews were over, and the real movie was starting.

While she was right in assuming that she would be quite confused at some parts of it, Diana would be lying if she said she didn’t find herself enjoying the movie overall. At the start of the movie, Diana had promised herself that she wouldn’t bother Akko with a bunch of questions, so she tried to fill in any blanks in the narrative to the best of her ability. She had no idea what to make of the beginning, but assumed the other characters that were shown briefly were other superheroes, and were probably apart of one of the other connecting movies Akko had told her about. Of course she also had to assume that the alien weaponry must have also been explained in another film, unless the writers expected her to believe that New York City had an abundance of alien wreckage lying around.

The parts Diana more or less understood perfectly fine were the parts that featured Spider-Man himself, who Diana was shocked to find, made for a very interesting character. When Akko had initially explained the concept to her, Diana had expected this movie to be nothing but fighting nonsense, and was surprised to see the moments of actual depth and heart. The scene near the finale where Peter was trapped under rubble she found particularly emotional. Hearing the wounded hero cry out desperately for help nearly had her in tears, a fact that Akko didn’t really need to know about. She would never hear the end of it if she did. Still in the end, Diana found herself pleasantly excited as the movie reached it’s climax and all ended well for the young superhero.

As the credits began to roll, Diana realized that the movie was over, and made to get up when Akko grabbed her arm, and tugged her back down.

“Akko!” Diana shouted in surprise.

“Shhhh,” the brunette offered in response. “It’s not over yet.”

Diana stared at her blankly. Was this a joke of some sort?

“You’re kidding right Akko? All it’s showing is the names of people who worked on the movie.”

Akko gave a smug chuckle at this, turning towards Diana with a glint in her eye.

“That’s exactly what they want you to think. Superhero movies almost always have an after credits scene!” She explained brightly.

Diana frowned at this. “Why bother making a scene that comes after a movie is over?”

Akko didn’t answer her question, but only pointed towards the screen.

“Look look it’s starting!”

Sure enough on screen the villain of the movie walked purposefully through a cell block, stopping to talk with another prisoner. What did this conversation have to do with anything? She was sure Akko would explain it to her later. After the scene had ended, another set of credits began to roll, this time in a much blander fashion as the weren’t accompanied by any flashy graphics. Assuming that this time the movie was truly over for good, Diana attempted to stand again.

“Wait!” Akko called to her. “There might be another one!” 

Diana sighed as she sat back down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So? Whaddya you think?” Akko asked as they walked back to the leyline terminal, arms laced together.

Diana paused as if to contemplate her answer.

“I actually must admit that I rather enjoyed it. Some of it definitely made no sense, but the parts that did were nice.”

Akko gave a squeal of delight at this and threw her free arm into the air victoriously.

“I knew you’d like it! Now we can go see the next one when it comes out!”

Diana giggled at her girlfriends excited response, nodding in the affirmative. While she wasn’t lying when she said she had enjoyed the movie, she enjoyed Akko’s excitement about it much more. There was just something about seeing those lovely red eyes sparkle with joy that never got old.

The two walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying each others company. It wasn’t until they reached the terminal that Akko broke the silence.

“Hey Diana...thanks for coming with me today.”

Diana raised an eyebrow at Akko’s somber tone.

“Of course Akko. My girlfriend asked me out on a date. Why would I say no?”

Akko gave a light chuckle at this, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s just that… I don’t know, I guess I was worried you’d wouldn’t want to come or you wouldn’t enjoy yourself.”

Diana stopped walking at this, and turned to face her girlfriend, unlacing their arms and taking her hands into her own instead.

“Akko it doesn’t matter where we go or what we do, as long as I’m with you I’ll always have a good time.”

Akko blushed at this and accepted the hug Diana pulled her into. Pushing back after, Akko smiled at her girlfriend. 

“Still, I’m glad you liked the movie. I happy I got to share my interest in superheroes with you!” Akko said, bouncing slightly as she did so.

“You really seem to like them.”

“Oh yeah no question about it!” the brunette said proudly, crossing her arms. “If there is one thing that could play second to my love for Shiny Chariot, it’s comicbooks.” Suddenly she seemed to get a bit meeker before turning away slightly from Diana.

“Promise me you won’t laugh at what I say next.”

Diana was confused, but intrigued Diana agreed.

“Promise.”

Taking in a deep breath, Akko continued. “Okay here goes... the main reason I taught myself how to speak and read English was so that I could read western comics without having to wait for translations. When I later learned that the school Shiny Chariot went to was in the UK, I just saw it as sign to learn how to speak and read it even better.”

Rather than laugh, Diana was simply stunned. Learning a language was hard enough, but to be self taught in it simply to be able to read a comic book was something else.

“You did all that hard work...so you could read about superheroes a little early?” Diana asked incredulously.

“Well yeah!” Akko responded, somewhat indignantly, the tips of her ears burning red. “The stories meant a lot to me.” Akko’s demeanor suddenly seemed to shift, as her gaze drifted to the ground, and she gave a small, sad smile.

“Even before I came to Luna Nova people used to pick on me quite a bit. I guess seeing stories like Spider-Man where the small, unpopular kid no one thought much of, went on to become something incredible, something that made everyone smile... I guess they just really resonated with me. Made me feel...like that could be me someday.”

Diana felt her heart ache as she listened to her girlfriend talk, and it ached even harder when she saw small tears form in the corners of her eyes. She thought back to how terribly the students and staff at Luna Nova had initially treated Akko and her friends, and worse of all, how she did almost nothing to stop it. Pulling her girlfriend into another fierce hug, Diana kissed her on the forehead.

“That is you Akko,” She said softly. “What you did up there...how you stopped that missle, you made the world smile, I know it.” Diana breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Akko smile. She really did hate seeing her sad.

“Thanks Diana,” Akko replied. “Sorry to be such a downer. Didn’t mean to put a damper on the date.”

“That’s perfectly alright Akko. Helping me understand why this is important to you is hardly a ‘damper’.”

Akko smile grew wider before leaning in a kissing Diana.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?”

Blushing at the sudden kiss and compliment, Diana coughed lightly.

“Well I’m glad you think so.” Holding out her arm to her girlfriend once again, Diana resumed a bit of her well composed air. “Shall we be going then? Maybe we can meet up with the others for an early dinner.” 

Akko’s smile widened at the prospect, and she gladly took her girlfriend’s arm with her own. 

“Yes! Food sounds like a great idea! Let’s go!” She shouted like someone who hadn’t just eaten a ton of movie popcorn.

Diana smiled as they mounted her broom, and she felt Akko’s arms wrap around her waist. She had been correct in assuming earlier that this date meant more to Akko then she had initially let on, and she was glad it had went so smoothly. She was even surprised she enjoyed the movie as much as she did. Suddenly, as they rose into the leyline, Diana had an idea.

“So Akko, tell me about that scene at the end. Who was that other man, and who were those other heroes at that the start?”  
Diana could practically feel Akko smile widely as launched into another excited explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a dumb American, so I apologize if I am wrong in assuming that UK movie theaters also have over priced snacks.


End file.
